


Catching Something

by Meztli



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff, Some cuss words, What-If, sick au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meztli/pseuds/Meztli
Summary: Raditz takes care of a sick Launch who can't stop sneezing
Relationships: Launch/Raditz (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Catching Something

**Author's Note:**

> There's no plot. Only fluff.

He can almost hear the sound of a thousand Saiyan antecessors laughing at him from the afterlife. A small part of Raditz wishes that the green man would have done his job right, that he’d given Raditz a swift warrior’s death so that he’d have been eventually spared the humiliation of playing caretaker to a puny human woman. 

"Thanks, Radi. I really appreciate this. Mmm. Smells delicious."

Horrors seizes him as Launch, inhaling the vapor rising from the instant miso soup he prepared for her, twitches her nose. Hell. He knew he should've omitted the chilli peppers. He only added them because that fucking overgrown turtle said it would help with her congestion. 

Raditz grudgingly waits for the inevitable to happen as he watches her sneeze. 

"Achoo!"

Launch, now magically blonde, makes a revolted face and spits out the soup back into the bowl. 

"That's disgusting! How can someone mess up instant miso?" 

"I added some extra shit in there that's supposed to make you feel better. You're fucking welcome."

Launch is slightly thrown off by this, her anger subsiding just a titch. She frowns impetuously and sinks back into the pillows, the soup steaming on one of the bedside tables, next to a framed picture of her with a chubby kid Kakarot and a few other earthling fools. 

"I can take care of myself."

Raditz narrows his eyes doubtfully at her, noting how clammy her forehead is and how pink her cheeks are. Her voice sounds like a hoard of cats has been scratching at her throat from the inside, and her normally lovely eyes are watery and droopy. 

"That's bullshit and you know it. I don't know much about human ailments, but I can see that you must feel like absolute shit because you look like it."

He dodges the pillow flung at him, grinning. There's still some spunk in her. 

"Why do ya care anyway? Thought you only liked me for my body." 

Raditz scowls. 

He's only helping her recover for his sake. The faster she recovers from this inconvenience the faster she's going to stop switching personalities every goddamn-

"Achoo!"

Two to ninety seconds. And the less personality switches she has per minute, the more his stay here is going to be a little less miserable. 

"So you do care! Oh, Radi, I could give you a hug, even, maybe a little kiss," Blue Launch giggles into her hands and smiles shyly at him. "But I don't wanna get you sick."

Why is his face hot all of a sudden? Maybe his own immune system is compromised and he's coming down with whatever this freaky human disease is.

Launch looks at the bowl sitting on the bedside table, reaching for it. 

"No don't!"

She retracts her hands immediately and looks at him with a mildly shocked look in her eyes from his sudden outburst. 

"I'll, uh get you some tea and veggies or something. I don't think I can fuck that up."

Launch smiles sheepishly. "It wasn't that bad, really, and I do appreciate the extra mile you did in making it extra nutritious for me! You really do have a good heart."

Raditz feels his features contort into a grimace as she continues to smile sweetly at him. 

"Whatever. I'll be right back."

He's preparing a pot of water when he hears her sneeze, then sneeze again. Then sneeze again a few more times in succession to the point he doesn't know which Launch he's going to get when he goes in. 

"About fucking time." 

Blonde Lunch.

"I could just throw this cup of tea at your tits."

"You'd like that wouldn't you. Damn perv. Give it here."

He'd be mad if she didn't look and sound so damn miserable, so he carefully hands it over to her. 

Slowly, she takes a sip from the teacup, sighing in gratification when she takes a gulp. "Decent. You're catching on to our ways, Radish-boy."

"We had something similar to tea in Vegeta, but it was made out of different plant life, some of which gave us a significant boost of energy. Not like the weak shit here."

"You think everything from Earth is weak, and yet here you are. Serving me tea."

Raditz's tail twitches with the urge to wrap around her mouth and shut her up. 

He could even kill her if he wanted to, but he has no desire to do that. Crazy bitch that she is, she reminds him a lot of the fiery, strong-willed women from his home planet. Even the soft side of her reminds him a little of the rare gem that was his mother, and Blue Launch is definitely easier to get along with when she's not sassing him back. 

"Thanks. Not sure why you’re doing this, but if you weren’t taking care of me, nobody would. Tien is off who knows where the fuck where, I don't want Roshi anywhere near me, Yamcha is out getting whipped by Bulma. Turtle is a turtle. Goku is, well, Goku. And everyone else is too chicken shit to be around me like this, and I don’t blame ‘em. So thanks." 

Raditz massages his neck, unable to keep his eyes locked with hers any longer

"Um sure."

The corner of her mouth briefly quirks up, then disappears as she opens her mouth and makes ominent noises, and he's already grabbed her tea to save it from spilling all over her and the sheets as she lets out another germy one. 

Blue Launch sniffs, then lets out a soft chuckle. "You better go back downstairs before you catch what I have."

"Saiyans don't get infected with human ailments and diseases."

"You sure?"

He's not, but he'd rather she not know that. 

"Well in that case…"

She lifts the bed sheets off her person in a flourish, a sudden surge of energy she didn't have before passing through her weakened body. 

His mind has hardly any time to formulate a response as she props her knees up on the bed and angles her chin up to kiss him on his face, only a whisker's length away from the corner of his mouth. 

She throws herself back on the bed, giggling as she hides herself under the blankets. 

"I can't believe I did that!" She says with a thrill in her small, high voice.

He can't either. He's frozen still, heart jackhammering his ribcage when he hears that little dreaded sound come out her mouth again. 

"I can't believe I did that!" A huskier voice calls out from under the sheets, and at that Raditz manages to get his feet moving forward, promptly escaping the premises, breathing hard as he slams the door, runs downstairs, and drinks a glass of water. 

He's catching something. He must be catching something because this warm, dizzying sensation that’s shooting up his blood stream and filling up his head is unlike anything he's ever experienced before and it's sickening. 

"Damn that woman. And her damn germs."


End file.
